


Tell Her About It

by HashDash23



Series: Dæmons AU [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Dæmons, F/F, His Dark Materials AU, a sort of continuation of my other story, within the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashDash23/pseuds/HashDash23
Summary: Kitty knows that she likes girls and that she's head over heals for Cathy. So why can't she just tell her?
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Dæmons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Tell Her About It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the same Universe as an External Extension of Your Soul but I want that story to be for general Queen interactions and so therefore this is where all my Parrward fics within this AU will go.

In hindsight Kitty should have known that she wasn’t going to be successful in hiding her feelings for Cathy.

It took a long time for Kitty to accept that she liked girls. She had an inkling that she didn’t like men just after she finished watching ‘Pitch Perfect’ with Jane and Aragon. While the two of them chatted about how cute Jesse was for Beca, Kitty couldn’t help but think that Chloe was a far better match. As Kitty sat silently, Axley had whined softly and his ears had flattened against his head.

As time went on, she couldn’t help but notice how her heart would race whenever Cathy would enter a room, or how when Cathy would laugh Kitty’s palm would start sweating. Kitty had thought that these reactions were just because she finally had a friend who wanted nothing but friendship, but she didn’t react to Jane and Anna like she reacted to Cathy.

Kitty had spent several nights, with only Axley for company, doing deep dives on the internet into LGBT+ culture. 

“Shouldn’t you try to get some sleep?” Axley said as he nudged Kitty’s arm.

Kitty sighed and dragged her eyes away from the bright light of her laptop, “I think I’m a lesbian” 

“Why do you think that?”

“Well because the more I think about it I never actually enjoyed being with any of them back then. I was only with them because I was too young to know any different, or I needed them for the power they could give my family, or I thought that they just wanted to be friends” Kitty closed the lid of her computer and flopped onto her bed. “And when I think about Cathy, I get butterflies and all I want is to be near her”

Axley was laying next to Kitty and he sighed, feeling the conflicting emotions rolling off his human.

“How am I gonna tell them Axe?” Kitty turned to her dæmon, eyes full of tears, “I read so many hateful things that people had written. What if the other Queens decide that they hate me because I’m gay”

“I don’t think that they are going to do that. I think that they love you too much to ever turn on you. And if… for some reason things go bad; well then you are Katherine Howard, you have faced death and came back 500 years later. You can do anything” 

Kitty laughed and wrapped her arms around Axley’s neck, “I’m so glad that I came back with you by my side”

When Anne went into Kitty’s room the next morning, she couldn’t help but smile softly at her cousin wrapped around her dæmon. 

For the next few weeks Kitty started to become more comfortable with her sexuality, relaxing more in her own skin. However, she still didn’t tell any of the other Queens.

Once the show started, Kitty was the happiest she had ever been. She was so happy to be singing and dancing every night. Even the nights that singing her song made her want to run off stage, when the other Queen’s hands on her body became their hands and her skin crawled, Kitty was still enjoying her new life.

The only time she was ever uncomfortable was when she was left alone with Cathy. While Kitty panicked on the inside, she tried to be cool and collected on the outside. The problem with this plan was Axley. While Kitty could maintain a straight face, Axley would stare at Cathy, his tail wagging. If Cathy was close enough to Kitty Barnabus was also perched on Axley’s back, which only made his tail wag faster.

“Could you control yourself?” Kitty hissed, sitting on one of the onstage platforms during their sound check one day.

“Me?” Axley growled back “You’re forgetting that I am an extension of you. These are all your feelings”

Kitty turned her head back to look at Cathy and couldn’t stop the goofy grin spreading across her face when Cathy shot a smirk at her.

…

Kitty decided that the first person that she would come out to had to be Anne. Her cousin seemed to be the most logical person to tell first, she had comforted Kitty after every nightmare. The two had bonded and shared almost everything with each other.

Kitty had walked into Anne’s room, slammed the door shut and blurted “I like girls”.

Aston quirked his head to the side as Anne stared at her cousin, who was slowly retreating into herself. 

“Okay… that’s great. Anyone in particular?” Anne threw her book to the side and pulled Kitty to sit next to her on the bed.

“You… you’re okay with this?” Kitty whispered.

“Yeah” Anne chuckled, “I’m fine with it. It hasn’t changed anything. You are still you. You’re still my Kitty-cat.”

This is what made the flood gates open and Kitty launched herself into Anne’s arms. Anne was nervous that she had said the wrong thing until she saw Axley’s wagging tail out of the corner of her eye.

After Anne was Anna, who ruffled Kitty’s hair and said that she had to approve of any girls Kitty wanted to date.

Kitty told Catherine and Jane at the same time. Both were a little confused at first, but Catherine eventually shrugged and spoke about how Jesus’ greatest commandment was about love and how could she go against Jesus.

Despite all the other Queen’s knowing, Kitty still couldn’t tell Cathy. She thought that if she told Cathy that she liked girls, Cathy would know that Kitty liked her and would avoid her. She didn’t want to lose the friendship she had made with Cathy.

It was after a Sunday night show one day that the Queens decided to head to a bar for a drink before heading home.

Kitty was the one to head to the bar for the first round; it was there that she couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between a man and woman. Kitty glanced over and felt her blood run cold at the look in the man’s eye, it was one that she knew all too well, and this man was clearly not taking the woman’s ‘no’ for an answer.

With a surge of bravery, from where Kitty wasn’t sure, she moved up to the pair and wrapped her arm around the woman.

“There you are… I’m so sorry I’m late. The traffic was crazy for a Sunday”

The woman’s look of confusion at the new human quickly turned to one of relief; “It’s no worries babe. I’d wait all night for you” 

The woman surged forward and placed a quick kiss on Kitty’s cheek.

The man groaned and walked away, muttering under his breath.

“Thanks for that” The woman sighed as the two separated.

“No worries. I hate guys like that. I couldn’t let you deal with that alone” Kitty turned to the bar and started stacking the queen’s drinks on a tray.

As Kitty placed the final drink down a serviette appeared on the tray with a series of numbers on it. 

“If you ever actually want to grab a drink make sure to give me a call” The woman gathered her things and left, throwing a wink Kitty’s way.

Kitty’s face was bright red when she bought the drinks to the table. 

“And what is this?” Kitty tried to grab the serviette before Anne could see the number written on it, but her cousin was too quick.

“Oh ho. Go Kitty! Saving the damsel in distress and getting her number after” Anne sniffled jokingly “My little girl is growing up”

The other Queens laughed at Anne’s antics and Kitty’s red face. All the other Queen’s except Cathy who was seated across from Kitty at the end of the booth, looking between the serviette and Kitty.

“Wait… why would Kitty want that girls numbe… oh” Cathy trailed off.

Kitty looked down, locking eyes with Axley, both looking guilty.

Barnabus fluttered his wings angrily, the feathers on his chest puffed out. “You all knew?” Cathy looked between all the Queens.

“Well I mean Kitty only told us a couple of weeks ago” Jane tried to answer.

“A couple of weeks?” Cathy stood and stormed off.

“Cathy!” Kitty followed behind, out into the pouring rain.

“Cathy you need to let me explain”

“Oh, now you want to talk to me?” Cathy yelled as she turned around.

“Okay; it’s up to me who I come out to and when” Kitty yelled back. Normally she would retreat from any conflict, but something was making her stand and fight.

“I get that Kitty. I understand that! I respect that!” Cathy pushed her hair back as the limp curls fell in her eyes. “But what I don’t get is why you couldn’t tell me!”

“Because then you would know”

Axley shivered, standing against Kitty, anger coursing through his body.

“Why would it be so bad if I knew Kitty? I thought we were friends” Cathy couldn’t tell what was tears and what was rain at this point.

“Because you would know that I liked you” Kitty yelled, her eyes going wide as the words left her mouth.

Cathy stepped back like she had been struck. It was Barnabus who reacted first, swooping down to perch on Axley’s back. The dog dæmon flinched as the owl landed on him.

“Oh Kitty… why would that be a bad thing?” Cathy took a step towards Kitty and cautiously took one of her hands.

“But… you… I’m confused”

Cathy gave a slight chuckle “I like you too Kitty. I thought I had made that pretty obvious. I mean Barnabus can’t stay away from Axley, just like I can’t stay away from you” 

Kitty’s browed furrowed “You mean that I’ve been worried about you finding out for months and I could have told you and you feel the same way?”

“I hate to tell you Kitty, but yeah”

Kitty huffed and looked down at Cathy, who despite being soaked to the bone had never looked more beautiful.

“Cathy… can I kiss you?” Kitty whispered as she moved closer to the other woman.

“I’d love nothing more” Cathy whispered back.

As the two queens felt their lips meet, they were pulled apart by a host of cheers behind them.

Kitty and Cathy pulled apart to face the Queens and their dæmons, all of them soaked but with smiles on their faces.

Kitty and Cathy smiled at the Queens, wrapped up in each other.

“Wanna go home and dry off?” Cathy asked the group.

Kitty grinned and pressed a kiss to Cathy’s temple, “With you, I’d go anywhere.”


End file.
